


Sparks Fly

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Danny is nervous, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Steve is clueless, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I have a recurring theme of different ways McDanno get together but it’s way too fun and I have so many ideas, so I hope you enjoy this! There are two original characters I’ve included but they only play a minor part in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

“Steve...” Danny opened the door to Steve’s office and peered inside anxiously. “Uh…Dinner?”

“Give me 10 D, just finishing up the paperwork.” Steve replied.

They had just spent the last hour tying up the last of the work left after wrapping up another case. Although this would be just an ordinary Thursday, today was the day he told Steve how he felt. It had taken weeks of courage to build up to this but he promised himself if the case was over in time for dinner, Danny would confess his feelings.

He wasn’t sure when he knew he liked Steve but Danny guessed it was somewhere between thinking of him as a boss and partner to checking out his ass when he was bending in to reach something from the trunk of his car. Danny couldn’t help but stare and noticing it wasn’t just a casual gaze, he knew he had a problem.

Casual gazes turned into looking at Steve whenever he could, admiring his features and hair and arms, _oh; those arms, e_ ven though he felt kinda like a fourteen year old girl with a high school crush. So, he devised a plan to sweeten Steve up with dinner and then eventually tell him how he felt either then if it was going well or back at his place if he’d messed it up. On the plus side, Danny thought, if Steve rejected him at the restaurant, at least there were witnesses about to make him think twice about punching Danny. He shook his head and laughed slightly, knowing Steve wouldn’t punch him but it lessened the thought of Steve rejecting him, nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

The two were in the car on the way to the restaurant and Danny could feel Steve looking in his direction every few minutes.

“So where we going?” Steve inquired.

“Uh, it’s this Mexican place I heard of, it’s meant to be good.” Danny replied, leaving out the hours he’d spent on the internet and talking to Kono about nice places to eat on the island. He narrowed it down to this place since he heard the food was good in the interior dining section and the bar outside on the beach would give them a relatively less crowded spot to talk.

“Sounds good Danno. Any particular reason for this treat?”

“Can’t a guy do something nice for his friend?” Danny quickly answered.

“Yeah, course babe, just as long as you’ve got your wallet with you because-“

“-you forgot yours at work, right?” they both chuckled. “Yes Steven, I’m paying for the meal.”

They had reached their destination and parked up when Steve turned to Danny and grabbed his arm to stop him from getting out of the car.

“Is everything okay Danny? You seemed a little quiet today.”

Danny observed how Steve creased his eyebrows and furrowed his eyebrows when he was curious and had to break eye contact before Steve’s eyes made him confess everything right now.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Thought I’d give you a break from the ranting since you didn’t try to kill a suspect today.” Danny joked, trying to ease the tension.

“The night is still young babe.” Steve grinned that stupidly attractive grin of his which made Danny’s stomach go all funny even though they hadn’t eaten yet. He desperately soaked in the air as he exited the car, hoping he could shit together for the duration of the meal.

 

* * *

 

Dinner went surprisingly well according to Danny and although his hands became sweaty and his heart raced halfway through, a quick trip to the bathroom to coach himself worked as he managed to finish his main course. Talk turned from their day and the wonders of the Hawaii from Steve’s perspective to both their childhoods and the contrast of growing up in the city and on an island. They argued and laughed as usual, and for a minute Danny almost forgot the reason for dinner.

“Danny this place is amazing. And to think, you brought your boss here and not a date.” Steve joked.

And then the knots in his stomach were back. “Well, you were the only date I could manage to get on such short notice. Wanna head to the bar?” he laughed off, diverting the conversation.

“Free drinks too?” Steve attempted his best puppy eyes and Danny hit him lightly on the arm.

He ignored the firmness he felt and the stupidly attractiveness of Steve’s face and replied, “Sure, but don’t think this’ll become a regular thing McGarrett.”

They walked down the steps of the restaurant and observed the tables scattered on the beach, music and a bar to the left. To the far right, there was an empty table and Danny instructed Steve to reserve it while he went to the bar and returned with two beers.

“To… us I guess. And your generosity” Steve smirked, and the two tapped the necks of their bottles together.

Half an hour later and Danny was still delaying the talk and nearly finishing their second beers, he assumed it would be a good time to start.

“Listen Steve… recently I’ve been thinking and, well I’m not really sure- you know me I think a lot and I normally rant it out but somehow this time, the one time everything’s supposed to come out and it’s all foggy in my brain if you get me.” Danny rambled nervously.

“Uh… okay?” Steve looked at him, confused.

“Well the thing is,” Danny began, before he was cut off by two ladies approaching their table.

“Steve? Steve McGarrett?” The taller brunette exclaimed.

“Oh wow. Jess, isn’t it? Jess Madina?” Steve stood to hug her as the other woman stood shyly behind her.

“Danny, this is Jess; we used to go to high school together. Jess, this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams.” Steve introduced as Danny shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Danny. And this is my friend Sabrina.” They exchanged pleasantries and Steve quietly asked his partner if the two could join them. Danny nodded and the girls joined them.

“Oh D, the thing you were saying before..?” Steve began but Danny cut him off, muttering they’d talk later. He was slightly disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to talk but also relived that he had a little bit of time to sort his head out.

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Danny inquired.

“Well, Steve was the sports guy and I was the cheerleader back in high school, and you know how the story goes,” she winked at Danny. He faked a smile back.

“It wasn’t that cliché and it wasn’t that long either, just a six month high school romance,” Steve replied nervously and Danny almost swore it was for his benefit.

“Oh Stevie you know I’m only joking” Jess laughed, swatting Steve’s arm. “He was a better friend than a boyfriend. Speaking of, Sabrina is also a good friend who I’ve unceremoniously dragged out tonight.” Sabrina smiled bashfully at Danny.

As Steve and Jess were catching up, Danny and Sabrina were left on the sidelines, either laughing at past memories shared by the high school friends or making small conversation of their own. He admitted she was a nice girl and they got on fairly well. After a while, he asked the three what they were drinking and stated he was heading to the bar, not turning around to watch Jess play twirl her hair as she spoke to Steve.

He was waiting in line when he saw Sabrina standing next to him. “Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“Yeah sure. Feeling left out of the high school reunion too?” She nodded and rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Sorry if we interrupted your evening. I didn’t even feel like going out but you can’t refuse ‘Jess the party girl’ and I cancelled on her earlier this week so here we are.”

Danny shook his head. “It was nothing.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I noticed your face fell when she was edging closer to Steve.”

“Oh god, is it that obvious? I just wanted to talk to him, really. But it was probably a stupid choice, at a bar.” Danny rubbed a hand over his face.

“Is there something..?” She started and noticed him lower his eyes. “Ah.”

He didn’t know why he was sharing so much with the friend of possibly a number of Steve’s high school girlfriends but it felt better than talking to himself in his head. He wasn’t about to spill everything but it was nice knowing he could share a few feelings without getting rejected.  “Yeah. But it’s most likely nothing. And not the type of thing you spring on a good friend.”

She smiled at him sympathetically. “For what it’s worth, you don’t know until you try.”

He smiled quickly before the barman took his order and the two carried their drinks back to the table. They drank and talked, and once the girls had finished their cocktails, Sabrina subtly attempted to leave with Jess.

“One more drink ‘Brina, please?” Jess begged her. “I’m sure Danny is keeping you company.”

“Danny is great, but I have a stack of paperwork to finish before tomorrow.” Sabrina replied shooting him a quick knowing glance.

“No no, You ladies should stay although I, on the other hand am feeling drained from this last case so if you will excuse me. “ Danny moved to stand when Steve immediately rose too.

“Hey buddy, it’s only ten forty. Stay a little while, won’t you?” Danny avoided the fact that he was gently gripping his arm and mumbled he had to go. They exchanged goodbyes and he assured Jess the four of them would see each other again,and he made his way to the bar to order a taxi.

Steve excused himself for a moment and jogged behind, catching him up at the car.

“Okay firstly, we came together so how am I supposed to get home and secondly, you’re acting really weird today Danny.” Steve stated, one hand leaning against the car.

Danny spun round to face Steve. “Nothing okay, I’m just tired. Look, you go back to Jess and I’ll pay for your cab ride home” he reached into his wallet and pulled out some cash, “this should cover it.”

Steve shook his head and frowned. “Put it away D, I don’t want your money. And I came with you; that was the whole point of this dinner, right? Did I do something to offend you?”

“It’s nothing Steve, please can we just drop it?” Danny pleaded.

Steve inched closer. “Danny, since when have you not been able to talk to me about things? Every day you’re ranting my ear off about this and that and then you slip in your personal stuff. I’m glad I can lend an ear babe; why is it different today?”

Danny looked up, exhaling deeply. He muttered under his breath, “This is so not how I wanted to do this.”

“Do what? Tell me Danno.” Steve caught his gaze and Danny couldn’t lie to him any longer.

“Okay so recently, I’ve been having these feelings. And I don’t know from where or why or what, who knows I bet even God doesn’t know he’s probably toying with me. But anyway, I’ve been thinking. Of you. And not in an appropriate workplace manner way.”

“In what way?”  Steve crossed his arms and Danny hated the way Steve suited t-shirts so well.

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Army man? I like you.” If his back wasn’t leaning against the car, Danny was sure he was going to pass out. His stomach suddenly felt hollow and he wished he could transform into dust and blow away with the wind; away from the embarrassment.

“Oh.”

“See! Please just forget I said anything. It was stupid and I don’t want this to change anything between us so can we rewind to yesterday?”

“Danny… things have already changed.” He paused and waited for Danny to look up, which took a long time.

“For once, you’re the idiot, you know?” Steve let out a laugh leaving Danny thoroughly confused.

“Look I get it you don’t reciprocate the feelings but you don’t have to rub it in my f-“ he began but Steve cut him off.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me. And what did you think; I was automatically going to say no? That the Navy SEAL can’t have feelings of his own and is so against falling in love he was going to punch you or something?” 

“No…” Danny replied sheepishly.

“So can I get a chance to respond like a human being?”

“Yes.”

“So will you give me a chance to let you know I like you too?” Steve grinned.

“You,” Danny began, Stepping closer to Steve. “You made me rack my brain out for days, contemplating every scenario of rejection from punching me in the face to firing me to the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line and all this time, you’ve liked me too?!” he ranted.

In one quick motion, Steve enclosed Danny, holding him gently against the car. He rested both hands on either side of Danny’s head against the roof and bent down slightly so they were face to face. Danny noted how dangerously close they were and for once, he wasn’t worried. They shared a smile Danny placed his hands around Steve’s hips.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?” he swallowed.

“Shut up.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear before moving down to his neck; his breath leaving a warm sensation against Danny’s skin.

“Yes boss.”


End file.
